


A Drunk Alien & His Tired Roommate

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [2]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I mainly only wrote this to get the fandom on here, Oneshot, Todd and Rafael are only mentioned, mentions of alcohol and alcoholism because its Randall, post episode 1, same with Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Randall and A go home after leaving the bar.Post season 1, episode 1
Relationships: Randall & A-99 (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536
Kudos: 2





	A Drunk Alien & His Tired Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the creator of Hellbound (dm me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art if you want confirmation), so yes this is canon

Rafael and Todd left the bar first. Rafael seemed freaked out by A and the two needed to get back to the palace anyways.

Randall looked at A, who was extremely drunk. Randall sighed. He missed the feeling of being drunk. He was rendered incapable of it once he died. Someone had explained it to him but he didn't care to listen.

Randall knew that with A this drunk, it was only a matter of time before his form slipped back into his normal alien state and they got kicked out.

He looked at Ren, the bartender. "Bill me the same as always bud. I gotta take this guy back home"

"Will do" Ren replied in ASL. Randall picked up the alien and held him over his shoulder.

They didn't own a car. No one in Hell really did. People mostly just walked (with the exception of people who had abilities to travel differently, like Todd with his wings).

Thankfully for Randall, A barely weighed anything and their apartment building was close to the bar.

During the walk, A switched back to his natural form.

Randall walked up the stairs, found their apartment, went in, and flopped A on the couch.

They didn't own a bed. Just a sleeping bag and old broken down couch, which they alternated between.

They had a small TV, with no cable, which meant that the two ended up just watching public broadcast shows. It was fine for them. A enjoyed the children shows of the human kind. Randall found them charming as well.

They had a small kitchen area in the same main room. All they really had in their was a sink, mini fridge (stocked with alcohol, acorn jam for A's sandwiches, and cheese, which A loved), microwave, and a few cabinets.

They didn't even have an oven.

The only other room was the bathroom, if you could even call it that. It was more like a walk in closet with a toilet.

The floor was littered with empty beer cans, empty vodka bottles, crumbs of bread, and a few empty jars of acorn jam.

The apartment was very cheap and not well kept. It was the only one they could afford with not having jobs, as well as the only affordable one that allowed aliens.

A looked around the room drunkenly. "Randall?" He called "Yeah?" The Russian responded

"Thanksforbring- bring me home" The alien slurred in response

Randall smiled sadly. He knew that A's race of alien was immune to addiction, so he knew A wouldn't fall down the same rabbit hole, but he still felt like a bad influence.

The two were the best of friends, though. No one could deny that.

"No problem" Randall responded, and the two drifted to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
